


Learning to be Lonely

by Milesisascout



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Teenage Shenanigans AU
Genre: Boy talks to trees, Teenage Shenanigans AU - Freeform, This is trash, didnt mean to be, fethry deserves better, kinda sad, why does everything I write turn into angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesisascout/pseuds/Milesisascout
Summary: Sure his cousins were gone, but he wasn’t lonely. Well maybe at first, but he was good at making friends, even if they were the most conventional.-Or, Fethry had practice making friends out of fish before the krill and 4 1/2 long years in an underwater lab-A fanfiction for Solbabydraws: Teenage Shenanigans AU





	1. Getting Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re gone and the rest don’t understand.

Fethry liked to make up stories. He told them to any ear willing to hear. He liked to believe impossible things were real and that anything could happen. In his eyes the fallen oak over the stream had been around for centuries; that it had seen all the way through the civil war. That the grey backs had chopped it down to get across with ease one day, and another that it was cut down for a man surviving in the wilderness to use its leaves as fuel. 

“That would mean that I'd have to of been around before this stream though Feth, that’s a REAL long time you know,” Della chuckled as she skipped across it, nearly knocking her brother down in her path, “Maybe even before Uncle Scrooge was born.”

“He’s older, and even then, we saw it go down in a storm, remember you Dumbella,” Don grumbled as he followed after.

“What's got you in a bad mood, double D? C’mon, enjoy yourself! It’s the last chance you’ve got before heading off to war. Facing the rages of the seven seas head-on. Oh, what’s another saying-?’’

“Har Har, sorry if I’m trying to start taking things a bit more seriously. The military doesn't have room for playing games,’’ Don quacked back. But Gladstone was right. This was the last time for them to all hang out before the beloved ‘D quartette’ of Della and Donald Duck headed off to the military. Don had been all serious the last three weeks before summer was going to end. Fethry understood that the two had better start preparing for it, but couldn’t Donnie just let him have their last day together? 

The thought must have shone on his face. “See even Fethry doesn’t like you being such a stick in the mud, you’re ruining such a bittersweet day.” Gladstone groaned. 

“Oh Feth, you can hang out with me if Donnie can decide to ‘throw away his pride’ for us,” Della smiled from the other side of the river, “Now get your butts over here! I want to prove one last time that I can beat all of you at a foot race.”

“Oh, you’re on Dumbella!” Don growled, “I’ve been working out unlike you have, there’s no way you’re beating me!” 

Gladstone laughed at looked over to Fethry, “Let's go wait at the finish line and judge who wins, alright kiddo?’’ He nodded and smiled, at least Don was having some fun now. 

~

“Gladstone, do you want to head to the stream with me! Granny told me to get some apples from the tree near there and thought you should come with,” Fethry asked poking his head into his cousin's room. It used to be Della and Donald’s, but since they moved out Gladdy and Feth each now got their own rooms instead of sharing. But next to what was Donald’s dresser Gladstone stood all dressed up in front of a mirror. Well more dressed up than what the goose usually wore. 

“Sorry I can’t tonight, I’ve made some plans already.”

“Oh, but you made plans yesterday, and the day before that too!” 

“I know, but I’ve got a date tonight.” Now that was strange. Gladstone never went on dates. He never flirted with the kids in his grade because he’d never be able to avoid them if something went wrong. Never the kids younger than him because he thought it was only impressive to be seen with an older cooler girl. He was a senior now so he couldn't be in a relationship now? Could he? He had been more independent since Della and Don moved out. He hadn’t been hanging around him as much either too, which he couldn't blame him for; there wasn't much to do without the twins around. Had something happened when he wasn't around? 

“Since when were you dating anyone?” Fethry questioned crossing his arms. 

“Well, a date with destiny I suppose,” Oh. That explained it. 

“So you don't have a date.” 

“I've a party to go to. Where I might just happen to get a date.”

“But you're still going out?” Gladstone walked right past him as he said this. He waved and made his way down the stairs, said his goodbyes to Granny, and walked out the front door. “Bye gladdy.”

~

“Boys! I got a letter from Donnie for you!” Granny Coot yelled up the stairs. 

“I’ll be down in a second Granny,” Gladstone said from the bathroom, in the middle of fixing up his curls. Nowadays he seemed ten times more worried about how he looked like he was always trying to impress someone. It didn't impress Fethry. Speaking of, he ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. 

“Oh is he traveling the world! Did he say what places and adventures he's been on? I’ve spent so long wondering what he’s been doing in South America! He must be doing something cool, right?” He rambled on bouncing on his feet.

“Read for yourself, alright,” She chuckled before turning towards the fridge to begin dinner.

When he opened the letter he was not happy. It didn't talk about amazing sights or adventure or even any action. He was still on US territory still doing training. Something about preparing ships before they set sail, and even when he helped a ship catch wind it was just making sure the ship was still in good condition. He wouldn't even be off to South America till June. It was February. 

“The Navy is just work work work, Donnie must be working his butt off right now,” Granny laughed. 

“Right.” He looked at the letter again. What if there was some secret message in there? What if he was captured by pirates and this was his way of telling us hidden in all the capitals in the letter? Or the misspellings put together then moved down two characters in the alphabet? Who was he kidding, Donald wasn’t on some secret missions. Just sweeping decks and tying ropes. “I’ll be heading out for a bit, I’ll be back before sunset for dinner, okay?”

“You better be, I’m making your favorite,” She pointed a red mush cover spoon at him. He smiled a bit. Chilli was always his favorite.

 

The breeze was still cool but the tree was full of bright green leaves and bulbs of flowers not yet bloomed. He walked on the tree over the stream and stopped in the middle. He sat and looked down into the river, Donald's letter still in hand. “Sergeant, did you have any friend in the Navy?” He asked the tree after saluting. The tree must have been a sergeant; one who fought hard against the south but fell bravely in battle. “Did they ever fight pirates, or see every sight to see? Adventure the world?” The tree didn’t answer. “Or did they just see the sea? I heard a song about that once.” Still no response. “Sargent, I get a feeling you’re never going to respond.” He looked at the letter. “And I doubt you’re going to give a response I want.”

He stood up and looked at the letter again. There was no ‘p.s.’ or side notes specifically to him or Gladstone. It just said, ‘Love Donald’, at the end, and ‘To Granny, Gus, Gladstone, and Fethry’ at the top. He supposed it was the best he could do. From what he saw online, sending a letter from the Navy took a long time, yet Donnie still did. Della didn't do much better. Della called once every other week; once a month more recently. Donnie couldn't call if he wanted to though. But it wasn't like Della shared much of what she did either, she always seemed so eager to get off the phone and hang out with her college friends. He couldn't be mad at them for having their own lives, own friends, he just left so lonely. It seemed no one thought him their friend. 

He looked up. He saw the apple tree by the bank of the stream further down, but the sun was setting, and it was time to head back.

 

~

Sooner than he thought, Gladstone was gone too. He didn't stay for the summer but went off to Europe. Seeing the sights Donald didn't get too. Taking a year to have fun instead of studying as Della had, but she didn’t visit for the summer. She was spending the summer with their Uncle Scrooge. The Sergeant kept him company. He befriended the apple tree, Johnny, and the chipmunks living inside which he named Chip and Dale. A certain fish swam in the shallow area of the pond and he acquainted her, even if she kept his distance whenever he decided to go for a swim. He talked to them and decided that the fish was a feisty girl with a more fiery backstory. The Chip and Dale were brothers and stuck together through thick and thin. Johnny was named after his great grandfather, the infamous Johnny Appleseed himself, and the three prided himself to that. Oh, and on the other side of the stream, he finally noticed a sprout of a cherry tree names Charlotte who went by Charlie. She was practically a daughter to Johnny, but the stream just had to keep them apart.

He supposed he wasn't all too lonely, after all, he finally had so many friends. The first friends he’s had since middle school honestly.

~

School started again and Fethry was excited, he’d have new stories to tell his friends. Perhaps a class clown would say something funny, or he’d learn new war facts that he’d get to tell the Sergeant about. What if there was a fight? The girl at the pond would love to hear about that. He might have been too caught up with his new friends though because school seemed to move on without him. The other kids noticed how he talked about people they’d never met and when they asked the answers were always outrageous. What Junior talked to trees like people, or thought of fish friends? Even the local pescatarian thought that strange. His grades were falling, but it wasn't like he didn't know the stuff. He just didn't do his work, because he had better things to. People to talk to. Well maybe nowadays he didn't know all the stuff, but his mind was always racing. The girl sitting next to him was chewing her gum too loudly, and he could see the boys nearby passing notes. He always wondered what they said and could spend the whole hour wondering. 

Granny did not take a liking to this. One night she had made sure to chili, his favorite. He’d come to notice she only did this when she knew he would be upset, so he could only guess what bad news he would get. Her face told him it was bad, and Gus looked awkward where he sat like he knew something he didn't.

“You know your grades aren't doing too good Fethry,” She sounded stern. “Mind telling me why?” 

Fethry hated it when she got all stern-like. It always sounded so mean and he hated mean. Let alone when it was aimed at him. 

He must have stayed quiet too long because Gus started talking, “You’ve got to keep your grades up if you want to go to college, kid.”

“Well? Are you listening? Stop fiddling with that glass!” When had he started doing that? Ugh now, where has he going to put his hands? His lap? No, he always picked at his fingers whenever he did that. Last time he let himself do that they started bleeding. His silverware was always an option but- “Stop fiddling, just sit still and give me an answer.”

“I.. Don't know why okay! I just get so caught up on what my friends must be doing and things I’ve got to tell them and what we’ll do later and-”

“Stop fiddling with that glass Fethry- and your friends aren't an excuse. If you can't spend some time at home doing your school work then I have to ground you, do you understand? You- stop fiddling, you’re not even listening, are you?”

“I am- it just helps, the fiddling-”

“Look, just put the damned glass down and look at me when I talk,” Granny was getting mad, this only happened when she was in a really bad mood. Had his grades really upset her that much? He had noticed the farm wasn't doing that well, and there weren't that many people here to help man the farm either. Oh, his mind was wandering, why couldn't he just concentrate? “Are you doing to just keep fiddling with your silverware now instead then?”

“I am trying Granny, it's not like I’m doing it on purpose,” Fethry mumbled. 

“I know, I know sweetheart, but I can’t let you go out with friends if this is going to keep happening. These friends of yours, what? Chips and Dip?”

“Chip and Dale, I think they were called.” Gus butted in.

“Yes, those two, they sound like bad influences. So do the rest of them. And this middle-aged man- I mean doubt he was even in the army, and he sounds too old to be hanging around you kids. Just find some new friends- and for the life of me stop fiddling!”

“You don't understand! They’re good people- they they… you just don't okay!” He burst out. Why was his vision blurry? Why was his face wet? 

“Fethry-”

“No! Just- leave me alone alright!” He abruptly stood and stormed towards his room, slamming the door behind him. Gus and Granny called from the kitchen, then outside his door. He slumped on it and sled to his knees and tried desperately to hide his hiccups. Eventually, the questioning if he was alright stopped. And everything was quiet. To quiet. He was sitting too still. He thought back to the loudly chewed gum by the girl sitting next to him in class, and the pescetarian girl who he briefly remembered winking at him once or twice. Where had all his friends gone? In middle school, he noticed his amount of friends dwindled and in freshman year it was just his cousins. Right, that's why things were so lonely when Gladstone wouldn't hang out with him. By the time school started he already made so many fake friends. But they weren't fake, right? They were real! He could write entire books from the stories they told him! He wasn't friendless after all! He couldn't have been, the Sergeant was always there for him! And Chip and Dale! Charlie always listened with Johnny! Even that fiery fish would listen from a distance! 

He wasn't lonely at all.


	2. Place Holders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fethry didn't want to be on anyone's bad side. He did, however, want to be as sweet as Della, who always kept even her own spirits high and would be there for him in a moment's notice. As charming and with the flow as Gladstone was, luck or not involved. The goose always knew how to brighten his mood. As responsible as Donald who’d never let him make any dumb decisions for himself. But Fethry wasn’t any of these things, except for on others bad sides. He didn’t really want to become any of those things really, because they weren't him. So what was he do to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as sad as originally intended but this good boy still needs a break none the less.

Fethry guessed he relied on his cousins too much when they were still there, because now that they were gone things weren’t so easy. He didn’t have a shoulder to lean on anymore, or encouraging words. No one to fight back for him or scare bullies off. He was quite alone when it came to others words, but he was used to it. One thing he wasn’t used to was being so touch-starved and the lack of a hand to help him up when he fell down. 

No one helped him up when he fell today. Roxy kept him company right now, but she didn’t say much as he took off his socks and shoes.

“I suppose you don't get picked on too often, do you, Roxy?” The orange fish swam off once he placed his foot in the water. He only just got the fiery fish’s name last week, she was too distant and cool to tell many people and he honestly felt honoured with just knowing that. The name was proving useful as he needed someone to talk to, and Roxy always stayed just in ear reach to hear. “Yeah, no one would mess with someone as cool as you. None of your friends would get picked on because of you being around too, or do you not keep many of those around?” Fethry asked not expecting a reply at this point. He let out a hiss as he scooped up some water his a hand and started cleaning his bloodied face. “Ow ow oww! Why do some people have to be so mean! You get what I’m saying, right? You must have gotten the stuffing kicked out of you once or twice to make you so tuff.” That's how it worked right? Getting scuffed up just calloused you from getting hurt again. Wasn’t there a saying like ‘what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,’ because that seemed to fit here. 

He crossed his arms and huffed out hot air. “I didn’t even do anything bad though! I guess life isn't fair like that, but I doubt Granny, or even Gus, will believe me. They never understand.” He was right, he didn’t do anything to deserve getting beat up. All that happened was that pescatarian girl asked him out and he politely rejected. He didn’t know her and even have any interest in love affairs so what was he to do? Apparently accepting was the only option according to the girls older brother. The girl must have whined to him and that ended him up in this situation, sitting by the bank of the pond tattered and bruised. His eye was starting to swell and would definitely be black by tomorrow. His cheek was scraped up from being pushed into the concrete ground, his arms and sides were black and blue, and it all hurt like hell. People had cheered his attacker on, and he heard people say they’d been waiting to see this for years, but why? Did they simply not like him? And why couldn't they have just done it earlier and gotten it over with? What had changed over the years that made him a more accessible target? 

Oh. Right. His cousins weren’t there. 

The only time he’d ever been hurt, it was only being shoved in a locker. But Donald, Della, and Gladstone were there to save him. But they couldn't protect him anymore, and he was an open target again. God he wished they were here right now. Della would hold him tight, and Gladstone would lighten the mood with a funny joke. If Donald was here he never would have let this happen in the first place. None of them would even get picked on like this in the first place though. Della didn’t get on anyone's bad sides, and even if she did she could scare predators off with ease. Gladstone was so charismatic; not many people thought all that bad of him. Those who still did didn't get to do much with his luck keeping him safe. Donald was never a force to be reckoned with, anyone on his bad side always regretted it. Fethry didn't want to be on anyone's bad side. He did, however, want to be as sweet as Della, who always kept even her own spirits high and would be there for him in a moment's notice. As charming and with the flow as Gladstone was, luck or not involved. The goose always knew how to brighten his mood. As responsible as Donald who’d never let him make any dumb decisions for himself. But Fethry wasn’t any of these things, except for on others bad sides. He didn’t really want to become any of those things really, because they weren't him. So what was he do to?

He sighed again and walked further into the pond before plopping down on his bum. Then he let his back fall so he lied down in the water, looking up at the blue sky.

“Granny is probably wondering where I am by now, I always stop home right after school before heading out again.” He turned his head as much as he could without getting water in his eyes only to see Roxy much closer now. Was this her way of comforting him? Because it seemed so. The fish never went anywhere near him and now was right next to him. He felt warm, inside mostly, as this water drenched close were quite cold. But his chest was all fuzzy and he felt loved and cared for. Della used to sit close by him after he had a fit of some sort or another. Sometimes he’d cling to her, and others he couldn't stand the contact at the time. He wanted contact right now, but the scene was still so familiar and reminiscent of his cousin. He wasn't going to complain.

“The Sergeant must be too. I always visit him at least once a day. I can’t talk to him though, he’d be disappointed in me. Don’t ya think? I didn’t even fight back, and he’s trained for years to fight. But it’s not like I’m a coward, ya know? I just don’t want to hurt anyone, so I let the guy have his way rather than him getting hurt too.” Roxy swam up and around his head until she was poking at his hat. Oh phooey, he forgot to take that off, Granny wasn’t going to be happy about him coming home soaking wet. “Oh, and Granny will be mad too! I mean she’d be in flames if I fought someone, but she’s going to throw a fit about this.” Fethry kicked his feet in a little fit, thus scaring Roxy off. “Ah, sorry Rox, I won’t do that again!” 

He stayed there till the fish decided to swim close again, and he laid soggy in the pond with a dopey smile on his face. Della and he would always just sit all snuggled up after a long day; no talking, but enjoying each other's company. 

Sooner than he’d like, the sun started to set, and he knew he ought to go home. But he didn’t. He could get himself to move, and eventually, he fell asleep. Still lying in the pond. He woke up at what was probably eight, as the sun set fairly early. He got up, all cramped and pruned, still bruised and battered. His clothes were soaking, but he felt content. He could deal with Granny fussing over him, be it the now black eye he sported, or the soaking clothes, or being home so late. He was calm, maybe cold, but content.

~

Fethrys pockets were full to the brim with as many acorns as he could find along the way to Johnny. Chip and Dale were hard at work collecting new accorns now that spring had come and their winter supply had run out. He skipped over the Sergeant giving a salute and humming a tune as he went by. He raced by the side of the stream and ran into the tree giving it a big hug. 

“Note to self, don't run directing into a solid object!” He laughed as he brushed himself off after bouncing back with an only slightly pained grunt. His eye was still slightly blue, and his arms and back ached in the morning or after doing some work on the arm, but he was doing well. Roxy seemed to be a lot closer to him now, especially since he kept bringing bread for her, and the Sergeant wasn’t mad at him at all for not fighting back. Granny wasn’t either, but the confrontation with her wasn’t idea either. albeit , it was still better than other ways it could have gone.

“How are you Johnny? I’m so sorry I haven't been able to stop by recently, I was a bit scared to cross the Sergeant to see you and life’s been getting me a little down, but I’m a-okay now. Did you see Charlie by the way? Well you’re right across from her, but she's starting to sprout cherry blossoms! I’m so proud of her!” He looked across the stream and waved his arms up and down as wide as he could to the small tree. He laughed a bit and took some acorns out of his pocket and placed them in the hole in the tree. Almost immediately Dale rushed out and grabbed one before hiding back in the tree. “Is Chip in there?” Fethry knocked on the tree and another, darker chipmunk ran out with an acorn stuffed in his cheeks, and crawled up his arm. He laughed a practically giggled as he sniffed at his arm while he sat on his shoulder. “How about we go for a walk, yeah?” he offered, and when he didn’t object he started off, marching in no direction in particular. 

He’d been through this forest and gotten lost so many times that he doubted he’d ever get lost again. He hoped he and Chip could spend the whole day chatting and going down the paths he’d gone down time and time again, but he soon realized he was headed straight for town. Well it wasn’t much of a town seeing how small it was, but there was a gas station, a fastfood place or two, a car wash here, and an electronics store there. Right by the end of the forest a record store stood and he bounced on his feet seeing it. He hadn’t been there in so long, and he couldn’t wait to see what new records they had in stock. He flung the door open and soaked up the sound of the chime from the bell when he did so. He skipped in and down the isles, ignoring the looks and mumbles his friend was getting. ‘God its so rude they all have to stare at Chip whenever we go anywhere together. It’s enough his brother doesn't like to go out with him, but this? So mean,’ Fethry thought to himself as he picked up a vinyl and examined it. He didn’t know the artist, but the cover looked interesting. 

Fethry started towards the cash register when a worker there stopped him, “I’m sorry, uhh sir. No… animals allowed in the store.” the bird, another duck which wasn’t unusual in their small town, addressed him with a confused yet stern look.

“Oh I’m sorry! I’m just about to leave anyways, just let me pay then I’ll be on my-”

He was interrupted, “Sir, you are going to have to take the rat out of this store immediately.” He sounded mean now. What was his deal? Chip was most certainly not a rat, but an adorable chipmunk! Not that he had anything against rats to say. 

“But it will only be one sec-”

The worker snached the vinyl out of his hands and pointed at the exit. “No rodents allowed.”

Fethry let out a huff. That was just so rude! What had chip ever done to them? He was just sitting atop /his/ head, not bothering anyone else. Well maybe other shoppers were whispering and giving them weird looks, but that was just them being insensitive. 

“You know that’s not a good sales tactic, you’re just losing money,” He stated holding his head up high as he turned to leave the store. The bell chimed when he opened it and took one last look back. People were snickering and whispering, and still watching him through the window. But he was being laughed at. That was something he hated. Couldn’t everyone just laugh together instead of at? Chip ought to have heard his thoughts as he started squeaking on his head and moved down his shoulder before sniffing his face. His whiskers tickled his face and Fethry laughed. 

Gladstone used to make jokes or start tickle fights with him whenever he was in a bad mood. It always got him mind off the bad things. His cousin would just say something sly and ruffle the feathers on his head. ‘Feathery Fethry’ was a nickname he used to call him, and would say it almost teasingly when they went out for a walk in town. Gladstone didn’t do that often when it was just the two at home, but when he did it meant alot. This all worked all too well to light his mood. 

“Heh, thanks Chip!” He giggled and skipped down the sidewalk, “I suppose I can get that some other time. I’ll make sure to take you to my house to listen, yeah?” The chipmunk let out a squeak and sniffed at Fethrys ear. That was a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll make sure to make y’all cry in the next one. Well maybe. Depends on how sad I’m thinking of getting. Also sorry it’s a tad bit shorter, really just wanted to get this out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love this AU so I made this!! I might make more chapters, who knows! I really want to write about the trio I’ve made up of Dickie Fethry and Nestor being bros so Fethry might make some people friends in later chapters??? Idk this is trash but take it- it took way too long to write


End file.
